mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes V patches
Patches in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Patch 1.0 This is a summary of changes between the Heroes of Might and Magic V demo (0.8) and the retail version (1.0). Creatures * Sylvan: Green Dragon now costs 3500 Gold + 1 Gem (was 3500 Gold). * Sylvan: Emerald Dragon now costs 4700 Gold + 2 Gems (was 4700 Gold). * Sylvan: Druid Elder now have the Stone Spikes spell instead of Ice Bolt. * Dungeon: Shadow Dragons are not immune to magic anymore (Black Dragons still are of course). * Inferno: Imp and Familiar names have been swapped (yet again!!). Graphics did not change. Familiar is now the upgraded unit. * Graphics: Some units have a new icon (Master Gremlins, Blood Fury, Shadow Dragon, Spectre, Inquisitor, Treant and Treant Guardian). Others have swapped icons with their upgraded version (Shadow Witch, Unicorn). Skills * Artificer/Magic mirror can now reflect creature spells as well. * Artificer/Mark of the Wizard now affects the marked target even when other creatures as targeted. * Enlightenment/Arcane Intuition: hero can learn spells cast by creatures as well. * Leadership/Battle Commander joiners are now War Dancers (instead of Blade Dancers). * Light Magic/Guardian Angel: the angel now resurrects the most powerful group of dead creatures (instead of fighting alongside the hero) and disappears. * Logistics/Death March now gives +4 speed during the siege of an enemy castle (instead of increased movement speed near enemy castles). * Logistics/Scouting now gives info on towns and garrisons as well. * Logistics/Silent Stalker no longer gives exact number info (was a duplicate of Scouting). * Demon Lord: Attack/Excruciating Strike now requires Mark of the Damned. * Demon Lord: Dark Magic/Dark Renewal replaces Light Magic/Twilight -> Urgash's Call no longer requires Light Magic!! * Necromancer: Attack/Power of Speed replaces Attack/Retribution. * Wizard: Summoning Magic/Wall of Fog replaces Summoning Magic/Exorcism. Note that absolute abilities of all factions now require 3 abilities of 4 different skills, for a total of 12. Plus 2 or 3 of the racial unique abilities. Spells * Town Portal: the portal is always to the nearest town (no more randomness). * Phantom Forces: Incorporeal ability of phantom forces is now documented. * Graphics: new background color for the 4 adventure spells. Heroes * Some new heroes have appeared, and Maahir made his comeback. * Missing heroes faces have been added, some being used for two heroes. Some names have been swapped. * Haven/Maeve now is Windrider (was Paragon Knight), and her skills have been changed. * Haven/Rutger now has Pathfinding (instead of Navigation). Duel Heroes * There are now 18 preset duel heroes to choose from. The 6 heroes from the demo have been balanced, according to players feedback. Artifacts * Necromancer's Helm now increases hero's knowledge by +2 (was +10% exp gained). * Graphics: new Artifacts now have an icon (Moonblade, Necromancer's Helm, Armor of Valor, Tunic of the Carved Flesh, Pendant of Conflux, Cursed Waistband, Elemental Waistband, Ring Of Celerity, Ring of Caution, Ring of the Unrepentant, Emerald Slippers, Sandals of the Blessed, Windstrider Boots, Cloak of Sylanna, Sandro's Cloak). Buildings * Blacksmith now allows other warmachines to be bought for triple price. * Resource Silos now all provide 1 precious resource per day, matching the resource cost of their tier 7 creatures: ** Dungeon Resource Silo now provides 1 sulfur/day (was 1 wood + 1 ore). ** Haven Resource Silo now provides 1 crystal/day (was 1 wood + 1 ore). ** Inferno Resource Silo now provides 1 sulfur/day (was 1 mercury). ** Necropolis Resource Silo now provides 1 mercury/day (was 1 wood + 1 ore). ** Sylvan Resource Silo now provides 1 gem/day (was 1 crystal). ** Academy is still 1 gem/day. * Dungeon: Resource Silo now costs 5000 Gold + 5 Ore (was 5000 Gold). * Academy: Artifact Merchant now requires Marketplace (was Tavern) * Sylvan: Sparkling Fountain now requires Mystic Pond (was Unicorn Glade) * Inferno: Infernal Loom now increases the number of gated creatures by 5% (was +30% gating speed) * Many dwellings have been renamed Patch 1.1 The patch fixes certain interface issues, balances game play in both singleplayer and multiplayer modes, fixes video card errors/conflicts, and addresses other minor issues in the game. Additionally, the patch adds new features to the game: an auto-patcher and "easy" mode that will help newbies to enter the game smoothly. Features added * Auto-patcher * EASY mode Bugfixes * MP does not start if the player states differ * "Ubi.com error" message does not appear after a win in a rating game * Random cities use name and description from map * Profile screen fixes (experience, alignment) * Haven: stables message is back, other messages fixed * Profile screen: random race games now shown correctly * Camera glitches in Rebellion' campaign map cutscene removed * Item selection in lobby screen fixed * Ghost mode 'guard' command fixed * Ghost mode after disconnection turn transfer fixed * Profile info for other players now accessible * Map info for MP games is localized * The spells added by the library are given to the hero immediately * MP game preferences panel fixed * "Resisted" combat text fixed * Training games results are not reported to Ubi.com now * Hero perk rolls fixed * Elemental creatures not affecting by Wasp Swarm spell now * Druid Elder's Mana Feed ability fixed * Temptress hero specialization fixed * Some points of Combat AI fixed * 'The Promise' campaign map 3-th cutscene sound fixed * ATBBar refresh fixed * Separate stacks displayed in Combat Results * Heroes planned paths searching at turn start/after whirlpool fixed * Invalid level ups (double skill increases) blocked * Representation of heroes on boats in ghost mode now is correct * After all players disconnected from Ghost mode game ending correctly * Combat pathfinder does not ignore the moat * Artifact Merchant submenu can not be called by hotkey without the building * Reconnected players can't see themselves on Ubi.com now * Dark Raider retaliation strike fixed * Creatures under Berserk spell effect always attack now * Refined Mana perk fixed * Hut of Magi still shows areas after pressing Esc key * Castle gates are closed immediately * Zero-count monsters on low difficulty levels fixed * Water shaders fixed * Startup videos playback fixed * Grail map called from underground fixed * Ghost mode phase message fixed * Sound glitches fixed * MP game name length is restricted * Interface sounds are not 3d fixed * Fixed prerequisites for Urgash's Call, it was impossible to take it. * Campaign map 'The Conquest' Main Sylvan hero Gilraen weakened, his script fixed * Maeve added as haven random hero * double hero portraits prevented * Now after 'The Attack' campaign map loading right 'Invasion' map instead 'The Regicide' map * 'The Defence' campaign map scripts fixed * Shadow Witches have new model * 'The Cultist's' campaign map garrison fixed * Credits fixed * 'The March' campaign map keymaster blocked for AI * Demon character fixed * Zehir's flag color changed * Map tags fixed for MP maps * AI-geometry for Pyramid and shipwrecks fixed * Dungeon town: Grim Enclosure and lightmaps fixed * Random heroes on MP maps fixed * Hero Jhora gets Magic Missile spell due to her specialization description * Inferno and Necropolis lightmaps recalculated * Maeve hero Tactics removed * '954 YSD: Hot Pursuit': some map objects fixed * 'Dragon Pass': object fixed, rebalanced * fixed instant travel holes * Duel presets rebalanced * 'The Betrayal' campaign map message for garrison approach added * 'The Expansion'campaigm map multiple fixes added (hero skills, messages, added guards) * 'Raelag's Offer' campaign map: texture near Inferno Military Post fixed * The game works with onboard video and some of the older video cards now * LAN games can now be played in different segment configurations Patch 1.2 Features added * Extended tool tips for buildings on the adventure map. * Melee attack performed when holding CTRL. * A hotkey ® to invoke the creature-hiring interface from any town interface. * All creatures now have a new status (Range), describing the range at which the creature's attack is halved. * A new Video Option: Camera Mode. * A new End of Combat interface. * Hot-seat duel mode. * Hall of Fame. * Two new maps: 'Last Hope' and 'War of The Worlds'. List of fixes * Multiplayer now works correctly. * Various textual mistakes (descriptions, missing objectives, and messages) were corrected. * Balance was tuned on the following maps: 'The Conquest', 'The Attack', 'The Invasion', 'The Cultists', 'The Triumvirate', 'Defiance', 'Island of One's Own'. * AI can no longer hire Haven heroes on 'The Fall of the King' map. * On 'The Fall of the King' map, the area where Godric is to be brought to fulfil the 'Send Godric to Nicolai' task has been enlarged. * On 'The Cultists' map, the 'Capture any town in one week' task no longer disappears from the list immediately upon completion instead of becoming completed. * On 'The Temptation' map, if the enemy Wizard patrolling the river is killed, the 'Avoid enemy patrols' objective will no longer be automatically completed. * On 'The Refugees' map, one of the objectives was fixed. * On the 'Dragon Pass' map, the 'Defeat All' task is now specified. * On 'The Triumvirate' map, after Zehir's fight with Markal, the message 'You Lost' no longer appears. * On 'The March' map, the hero Grawl can now visit the red key master tent. * On the 'Liberation' map, the AI can no longer hire the hero Narxes. * On 'The Alliance' map, the use of the Instant Travel spell no longer causes the script failure. * On the 'Diplomat' map, losing to AI with the Quick Combat option now fails the mission. * On the 'Maahir's Gambit' map, the AI cannot seize any of the artefacts that are key to the task's completion. * On 'The Refugees' map, a possible problem with non-completion of the main objective was fixed. * On the 'Raelag's Offer' map, the game no longer hangs if Isabel or Markal lose to neutral creatures. * 'The Emerald One' map can now be played after loading a saved game. * On 'The Refugee' map, a possible problem with gaining the Dragon Teeth Necklace artefact was fixed. * The Black Dragons can now be healed by the First Aid Tents. * The model of Shadya was corrected. * When Gating is used, the clone will no longer be a normal creature. * Incorrect message in the 'Rumours' interface in the Tavern was fixed. * The game now renews the list of sessions in the lobby after the player has left the session. * Unreachable Dolmen of Knowledge was fixed on the 'Land of Outcasts' map. * A non-activated dialogue cutscene was fixed on the 'A Tear for Ossir' map. * Mages and Archmages now use their shot ability properly. * Gating works for a lone Horned Overseer now. * The ATB-bar now shows proper information about the turns queue. * The problem fixed with the bottom part of buildings models in the Preserve appears through the water. * When an Archangel dies of 'Harm Touch', he no longer remains hanging over the field. * In Time Pressing mode, the time is now shown. * Texts are no longer duplicated in the chat after leaving the combat. * The puzzle map now works correctly in the Underworld. * The problem with the incorrectly positioned camera at one of the Grass arenas was fixed. * The player can no longer gain two levels of the same skill with one Level-Up. * Summoned creatures are no longer shown in the Combat Results calculations. * Time overlaps with the icon in Dynamic Battle. * The 'Resisted' inscription now appears in the right place. * On 'The Betrayal' map, there is no longer a message when approaching the garrison. * Vampires and Vampire Lords no longer restore their health when attacking Undead creatures. * Heroes now move with the correct sound at x3 speed. * Lethos now uses his Decay ability properly. * It is now much easier to move the cursor to objects. * The user can no longer hear the opponents by using Monolith. * The hero in the Haven town garrison now gains weekly movement bonus from Stables. * The Sphinx' text box was changed. * The player starting the game with the Random Hero option can no longer have a hero already selected by another player. * In the multiplayer game, if one of the players quits while the map is being loaded, the other players can start their session anyway. * The message which appears when a combat is lost to Possessed creatures was corrected. * A Hero leaving a town no longer returns there immediately as sometimes occurred. * The Sparkling Fountain now correctly gives Luck +2. * Objects on the map now have correct tool tips. * Description of the Silent Stalker perk was fixed. * The hero Sinitar now has an accurate description of his 'Catalyst' ability. * The Deep Hydra now restores its health completely. * The error in the description of the Idol of Fortune was fixed. * The spell 'Weakness' is correctly explained in the tool tip. * The hero is no longer able to take troops from allies. * With faster hero movement settings, other map animations are no longer accelerated. * The text was formatted in the 'Ritual Pit' interface. * The Scouts' and Assassins' 'No Range Penalty' are contrary to fact. * Problem with creatures overlapping with fragments of ruined fortifications at the siege arena was fixed. * The Dragon Bone Greaves artefact now gives initiative bonus to melee-fighting creatures. * Damage prediction was corrected. * The error in how the 'Frenzy' spell works was fixed. * The error in how the 'Puppet Master' spell works was fixed. * Numerous minor defects and bugs were fixed. Undocumented changes * The horse cursor has been replaced with a blue unicorn. * When trying to move a hero with no movement points left, the message "Not enought sic movement points" is displayed. * Cheat codes have been disabled in both single-player and multiplayer games. Lua scripts (@ commands) still work in single-player games. Patch 1.3 Features added * Heroes 5 Map editor (you can find a shortcut to editor manual in start menu or you can find the manual directly in the "Heroes of Might and Magic V\Editor Documentation folder"). * Duel ** new 3 x 3 heroes duel format ** random heroes selection for duel ** hero and army information interface ** New Mission Results menu * Hotkey 'ALT' to highlight all interactive objects (resources, monsters, buildings, etc.) at the adventure map * Hotkey 'CTRL' + '1,2,3...' to enter in castles Four new multiplayer maps * "The School" * "Allies" * "Wind Rose" * "No Man's Land" Bugs repaired and alternations made Crashes and stability * the game no longer crashes when saved if there is not enough space on the HDD * several bugs in the Ghost Mode repaired that made the game "freeze" Maps * "The Land of Outcasts" map no longer has buildings that can’t be entered * The "Rise to Power" map no longer has creatures that can’t be interacted with. Corrected mistakes in the game mechanics * the Ghost can no longer see the number of creatures in the stack on the map if one of the player’s heroes’ Scouting is developed * all the creatures can use their special abilities when affected by the Puppet Master spell * the peasants’ Taxpayer ability works correctly when they are divided into stacks * mistake corrected that, under certain conditions, allowed mini artifacts assembled for half price to be sold for full price * the boat summon function of the Vessel of Shalassa spell now works correctly at bridges and certain shores * the Remote Control perk corrected * the Elementals now can appear in the Favored Enemy list * the hero using the Angel’s Wings artifact can now be stopped by a mouse click * when a hero goes through a portal or a whirlpool his path refreshes now * AI player collects artifacts properly now Changes of balance * damage inflicted by the Meteor Shower spell at Advanced and Expert levels decreased * the Puppet Master spell now does not fall off when the hypnotized creature suffers damage; but each caster can have only one active Puppet Master * the Fire Trap spell now sets mines in random locations not throughout the whole field but within a 5x5 tiles area selected by the player; in this area, the mines’ locations are still random * more damage is now absorbed by the Arcane Armor spell * the Phantom Forces spell now allows creating only one phantom for each group of creatures; the phantom has no activated abilities, and it has the same number of ammo as the original stack * the Summon Creatures spell now spends 75% of the hero’s movement points (if the hero is short of movement points, the spell will be unavailable till the next turn) * each use of the Raise Dead spell now makes a 20% decrease of the target unit’s maximal HP till the end of the combat * each use of the Resurrection spell now makes a 10% decrease of the target unit’s maximal HP till the end of the combat * the Master of Wrath perk now also affects the Word of Light, giving it +4 effective spellpower * the Master of Pain perk now also affects the Curse of the Netherworld, giving it +4 effective spellpower * the Ghosts/Spectres characteristics have been changed: these creatures now have more HP but inflict less damage * the Cavalry Commander specialization now gives Jousting bonus not for each walked tile but for the final result dramatically decreasing the full damage * the Iron Maden specialization: the Fireball spellpower now becomes 0+1 greater for each 5th level, not 1+1 for each 4th level * the Swift Striker specialization: the ATB now shifts for 0.5% only for each level * the Reanimator specialization: the Animate Dead spellpower now becomes +1 greater for each 5th level only * the Poison Master specialization now works correctly * Eruina duel presset: The army was weaken a little * Lethos duel presset: Artifact "Four leaf clover" changed to "Tunic of the Carved Flesh". * the building costs in the towns have been balanced * the mana cost of 3rd, 4th and 5th circles’ spells have increased * skill "War Mashines" adds hit points to war machines now. * catapult has unlimited ammunition now * Warlock, Wizard and Necromant have one starting spell now. Camera, graphics, interfaces * the spells effects in combat are now accelerated together with the animations * when a hero moves, the camera now follows him or her instead of remaining static * the Knight does no longer disappear from the arena when using Retaliation against the Obsidian Gargoyles * in the Haven town, part of the building’s texture does not disappear when a Town Hall or City Hall is being erected * when switching to the Ghost Mode, the camera now focuses on the ghost * the combat at the bridges now always takes part in a corresponding arena * after defeating an enemy hero, the corresponding information of the gained trophies now appears * some tooltips in the Duel Lobby interface have been corrected * in the Duel interface, the heroes’ icons no longer block the information of their levels * in the combat log, the text for the First Aid Tent has been corrected * the text of several messages in the Ghost Mode has been corrected * in a town without a visiting hero, the creatures’ expanded tooltips can now be viewed * in combat, the walls and gates now have tooltips with their remaining HP * information about another player in hot-seat turn passing is hidden now * it is impossible to dismiss the creatures of allied hero now * switching heroes in tavern and in the info screen now works correctly. * allies now can see the parts of the map opened by seer’s hut or observatory * additional corrections have been made in various texts …and some more. Patch 1.4 Features added * "Paper doll" in Hero inventory interface * Support for p2p network in the game and in the editor (now maps can be loaded from shared folders without downloading, check the map editor documentation for more details) Note: If you have maps with same name in "C:\Program Files\Ubisoft\Heroes of Might and Magic V\Maps" folder and in the p2p's folder then the game will activate the map from game's folder. Bugs repaired and changes made Stability * Game no longer freezes on sending results to ubi screen * Game no longer freezes on Ubi rating games when host is disconnected * Game results will not be submitted to ubi.com situation is no longer present * Placing the "entry point object on the map no longer causes the editor to freeze" Interfaces * 'Move Hero' button disabling at turn start in some situations no longer present * Hero movement path plotting on Puzzle Map seen no longer * In the Wait interface players default names now change with player color change * Select spell region difference with spell icon exists no longer * Showing more then 1k creatures in one stack now is correct * the big icon of Random Hero in Duel creation interface now is correct * option changes now may be saved by clicking 'Apply' button * the “Clear” button in Hall Of Fame no longer erases all results including the default ones * not all the upgrades performed are updated correctly bug exists no more * no movement path after exiting whirlpool bug fixed * Vital information no longer displayed after player presses 'End Turn' button in Hot Seat Mode * icons of Shadow Matriarch, Cavalier, Spectre, Wraith, Silver Unicorn, Emerald Dragon now are in accordance with their models * icon of Sack of Endless Gold now is accordance with model * mission results screen has been improved * the Alt+F4 shortcut works correctly now in multiplayer duel mode * many text bugs have been fixed Gameplay, Mechanics, Balance * Duel 3x3 concept has been improved * the problem with incomplete army positioning in Duel 3x3 mode exists no longer * Gremlins can repair machines and construct creatures only once per combat in all situations * Mages no longer damage themselves from casting * the ability "Guardian Angel" no longer gives an extra turn to the hero after the stack resurrected by the "Guardian Angel" has died * Vampires no longer regenerate when attacking undead creatures * Pendant of Mastery and Artificier manipulating exploit fixed * specialization for dungeon hero Eruina now works correctly * changes in cost of buildings in Sylvan town * creatures now are collected in dwellings * all levels of Magic Guild cost equally in all towns * now creatures don’t disappear in combat when splitting stacks * skill Gating now is more balanced and improved * perk "Power of speed" was changed and grants "Mass Haste" spell now * perk "Power of Endurance" was changed and grants "Mass Endurance" spell now * building "Dragon Tombstone" (Necropolis) now requires Dragon Graveyard to be built first. * building "Library" (Academy) now requires Magic Guild to be built first. * perk “Imbue Ballista” (Ranger) can't be obtained by the hero without perk “Imbue Arrow” now. * Warlock can get "Resistance" and "Counterspell" perks now. Map Editor * functionality of the Map Editor has been improved * Hero Editor Tool has been improved Other * wrong camera behavior when a Paladin attacked by the range attack creature now fixed * wrong camera behavior when a unit is "scared" by the attack of the Hell Charger now fixed * wrong camera behavior when a creature attacked by the attack of Ranger now fixed * the auto-combat button doesn't have a correct refreshing of its icon in hot seat when 2 human players are carrying the combat bug exist no longer * the delay between clicking on a hero's destination and his actual movement on the adventure map now fixed * wrong system resolution after system went to standby bug exists no more * sky in Necropolis town has been improved ...and some more. Patch 1.41 Bug fixes * Fixed the Gating/Phantom Forces crash. Patch 1.5 Features added * Duel Preset Editor - Allows creating custom duel presets via the Map Editor for later use in the game's Duel Mode. * User Campaign - Allows creating new campaigns for the game by connecting a number of new maps via the Map Editor. * Dialogue and Combat Replay - Allows the recording and viewing of previously played combats and cutscenes\dialogue scenes in the game. * Movie Maker - Allows the editing of previously saved combat movies. * Observer Mode - Allows the user to watch other players’ multiplayer Duel Mode matches. Bugs and other changes Stability * Game no longer crashes when a neutral creature attacks a gated enemy with cinematic camera enabled. * Game no longer desynchronizes after loading a save. * Game no longer crashes when splitting the joining creature stacks. * Fixed possible crashes caused by changing the game resolution. * Fixed memory leaks in combats and combat replays. * Reduced the amount of bandwidth used during combat. * Game no longer crashes when someone attempts to teleport to an invalid map cell. * Game no longer crashes when a Phoenix is summoned after the death of the previous Phoenix * Game now functions correctly when it is the turn of a creature under the Puppet Master spell. Camera, graphics, interfaces * Camera options work correctly now. * Gamma color was changed for the Mark of the Necromancer icon * Fixed inaccessibility of Hero Screen and Ghost Screen interfaces in certain specific cases. * Creature selection no longer remains on the screen after the time limit is exceeded in duel mode (with Dynamic Battle option). * Corrected the number of lost creatures shown at the end of combat if the “Raise Dead” spell was used. * Town “Upgrades” hotkey fixed. * Griffins no longer disappear from the ATB bar in some cases when the hero performs a melee attack. * Options sliders can no longer be moved if disabled * The “Hire creatures” button no longer becomes disabled if there are no dwellings (inside or outside the town) from which to hire creatures. * War machines no longer appear to be affected by Master of Fire. * Password length condition removed for MP games. * Cursor in Ghost Mode only appears active for objects with which it can currently interact. * Added information about the damage done in ghost combat results (ghost mode). * Added more information for Resurrection and Raise Dead spell predictions. * Scroll bars in tavern interface corrected * Added ubi.com access to ratings for add-on races * Ghost combat results are now closed automatically if a combat between the Heroes is started afterwards. * Adventure Map scrolling corrected Gameplay, Mechanics, Balance * The Necromancy working principles have been changed in accordance with v2.1 * The Training working principles have been changed in accordance with v2.1 * Improved combat AI tactics for strike-and-return creatures. * AI now uses “Mark of Necromancer” ability properly. * AI no longer casts the Armageddon spell if it can win with no casualties without using the spell. * AI now understands players' divertive placing tactics (such as those needed to defend shooting creatures). * AI can now bring its troops closer to moats. * AI no longer stops casting spells after Counterspell has been cast. * AI now uses Necromancy more efficiently. * AI now ignores summoned creatures in combat if it is shortly to eliminate the main forces. * It is no longer possible to duplicate the army illegally in duel mode. * Fixed: Autosave did not function in some conditions * A primary skill has been now added for hero ‘Vayer’. * The use of "Consume Artifact" has been disabled for human players in Quick/Auto Combat. * It is no longer possible to switch the hero in 3x3-duel mode when a hypnotized unit's turn comes. * “Imbue Arrow” now works properly even if “Deadeye Shot” is not present. * It is no longer possible to control blinded creature with “Divine Guidance” or “Teleport Assault”. * Hero now moves to the town gate cell after defeating the town guards. * Arch-Devils can now summon Pit Lords from any demonic corpse. * Hero Naadir can no longer raise ghosts from phantoms. * Angels can no longer escape Treant’s Entangling Roots in Quick/Auto Combat. * Complex artefacts (“Magic scroll of…”, “Wand of…”) now work properly when equipped from the start of the mission. * “Firewall” and “Fire Trap” now function properly when applied to creatures on their initial positions right after Tactic phase. * In duel 3x3 mode, spell effects on the hero are now only active when this hero is present on the battlefield. * Fire shield only retaliates to melee attacks now. * Corrected the amount of mana present at the end of the turn for heroes cursed by ghosts. Map Editor * The map editor documentation has been updated with changes related to the new features. * Corrected the game editor option concerning the number of monsters that can be set in a troop. Patch 1.6 Features added ; Kingdom overview window : (Allows to view information about player towns and heroes) ; Extended "number of turns" indicator : (Add new cursors 3, 4, 5, 5+ that tell the player how many days will that march take) ; Mana bar on strategy map : (Allows mana bar indicator near move bar side to heroes icons at the bottom of strategic map) : !Not show permanently! Activate by pressing a hotkey ("M") ; "Wait" button in combat ATB bar : (Allows dropped ATB bar of current stack of creatures (or a war machine, or a hero) to 0.5 (halved), and then give turn to the next stack of creature on the ATB conveyor) ; Sleep mode for heroes : (Allow the players to turn on/off the end of turn notification system for the selected heroes) : Activate and deactivate by pressing a hotkey ("Z") ; Map Editor. Option to deactivate animations : (Allows switching off all the object animation on the map for the time of its design) ; Danger Status : (Allows inform the player how dangerous is the stack of neutral creatures or the enemy hero whose information tooltip they are reviewing) : Danger Types: Very Low (less than 1\2 power of player selected hero) : Low (1\2 power) : Normal (= equal power) : Hard (1.5 power) : No Chance (More than 2 power) ; Dark Energy Displaying (Adventure Screen) : (Allows showing special necromantic resource Dark Energy at the adventure screen interface. It shows in the extra bar in the top of the adventure interface) ; Mouse cursor map coordinates : (Allows showing the coordinates of the tile onto which the cursor is aimed currently. This function only works on the adventure maps) : Activate by pressing a hotkey ("CTRL") ; Option "Autocombat without magic use" : (Allows switch on/off a player hero use magic in autocombat) ; Option "Flying camera mode" at city : (Allows switch on/off the flying-around camera mode that invoked every time when the player enters a town) ; Ability to set time for creature turn in combat : (Allows customizing creatures' turn time in dynamic battles both in single and multiplayers modes). ; Info messages pop-ups (team actions alerts). : (Message pop-ups appear to inform the player about certain actions of their allies, if these actions touch upon this player’s interests, as well as to tell about the allies’ successes or failures. They will appear in the beginning of the player’s turn in the usual information pop-ups in the top of the screen.) ; Icon to indicate that the town development is complete. : (This option provides for the player to see which of their towns are completely developed and in which more buildings can be erected.) ; Icon to indicate that there is not enough resources to build anything that turn. : (This option provides for the player to see whether they can build anything in the town with the amount of resources they currently have.) ; Option to show/hide already going multiplayer games (in lobby) : (Added checkbox responsible for showing/hiding the currently played games over the games list. When checked in, it show the complete list; when checked out, it will provide for hiding the games that are already being played. The checkbox will be checked out by default.) Bugs repaired and changes made Stability * Game no longer crashes when loading a map that has a hero placed on the edge. Camera, graphics, interfaces * Dialog replays are now stored in a chronological order * In duel 3v3 session the spectator now see correct hero icons * Added error message when the player tries to play a campaign without maps * Fixed Phoenixes textures * Fixed object same Rock textures in the adventure map Gameplay, Mechanics, Balance * Fixed: Same spell is revealed upon building library in the Academy town, plus 2 extra spells for level 4 and 5 * Fixed: The 'Secrets of Destruction' skill does not give a random damaging spell of the 1st to 3rd circle * Fixed: The corpses of the units from which the Pit Lords were summoned remain on the battle field * Now Pillar of Bones give correct number of dark energy. Map Editor * Duel Preset Editor. The "Arcane Excellence" now doesn't exist anymore * Fixed: The "War machines" are not granted during the game even though there are all selected in "Properties hero" * Fixed same error message in duel preset editor interface Known issues * AI have problem with tracking player when enters Sanctuary. When enters Sanctuary AI turn will last forever Patch 2.1 Features added In-game * Necromancy principles changed * Training principles changed Bugs repaired and changes made Stability * When an attached map is used to create a multiplayer game, the game no longer crashes for the players trying to connect to the game * Multiplayer game mistiming in certain specific circumstances repaired * RMG crashes in attempts to generate certain maps fixed * Game freezes on MP with time limit on in some special situations fixed * Editor crashes in several specific cases fixed * Trouble with Autosave working incorrectly in certain cases fixed * Game no longer crashes when Empowered Meteor Shower hits areas with no enemy creatures Camera, graphics, interfaces * Happiness animation added for Fortress creatures * Visual errors in mission-pertaining cut-scenes fixed * Renegade heroes’ attack animation fixed * The Monster Strength list in RMG interfaces now sorts correctly * Player now sees caravans that can’t move * The issue with no message displaying when trying to move a hero from ‘visiting’ slot to ‘garrison’ with Space hotkey although he does not have enough free slots to gather all the army is now fixed * Trouble with player not being informed of the number of creatures who want to join now fixed * Trouble with inaccessibility of Hero Screen and Ghost Screen interfaces in certain specific cases fixed * The slider buttons of the Split Stack interface now move only one creature for each click * Wrong difficultly level indication in the network game’s tooltip corrected * Combat statistics corrected * Twitches that happened when rotating the camera in towns with high FPS rates now fixed * When ghosts combat in Ghost Mode, the player now sees how much damage the ghost has suffered * In 3x3 Duel, a message telling that the opponent replaces a hero has now been added * Camera’s movement for following the hero now fixed (the camera no longer falls behind the hero in high movement velocity) * Camera now moves to the nearest of the caravans when clicking on a pop-up telling about caravans standstill * The hero’s path no longer appears on the Puzzle Map * Hero’s flag color change when changing owner by the script (SetObjectOwner) now fixed * Special Hero Trail no longer disappears when loading a saved game * Various texts corrected Gameplay, Mechanics, Balance * Calculations for quick combat fixed (the results used to differ from auto combat at times) * The AI does not cast the Armageddon spell anymore if it can win with no casualties without using the spell * The AI now understands various player’s diverting placing tactics (like those needed to defend the shooting creatures) * The AI can now bring its troops closer to the moats * Hero with Angel Wings or Boots of Levitation does not land on impassable tiles anymore. * AI does not cease to cast spells anymore after Counterspell has been cast * The Eternal Light perk modified (Hero’s light spells are now twice harder to dispel. Opposite spells like Slow vs. Haste applied by an enemy to hero’s creatures have a 50% chance to fail.) * Resource cost of certain buildings in Fortress modified (Dwarves need Crystals more than Gems now) * Warlord controlled by Puppet Master damages himself no longer when using the Stormstrike ability * Movement Points subtraction when using the Town Portal spell corrected * Possibility of leaving a hero without an army in network game removed * Fountain of Fortune no longer grants +0 Luck * Summon Creatures spell now works similarly to that in the original game, version 1. 3 and higher, taking 75% of the Hero’s movement points for the day after summoning. * In 3x3 Duel, stacks can only be split when a new army (a hero who has not fought yet) is placed onto the field * Possibility of Consume Artifact being used on the same creature again (when the artifact already no longer exists) removed * Improper behavior of Souldrinker specialization for spell-casting creatures of the hero’s army now fixed * In Duel, micro-artifacts can now only be equipped onto Academy creatures * Warlords can no longer damage towers in Siege combat * Magical elements now work with new creatures as well Maps * Map ‘Questing For Peace’: Improper collision between the guarding stack and Dwarven Military Post now fixed * Map ‘The Duel’: trouble with impossibility to complete the mission if one of the players has lost his or her hero before 2 weeks expire now fixed * Map ‘The Guerillas’: The trouble with the camera auto-focusing even if the Dwarves have joined the hero now fixed Map Editor and RMG * RMG now creates better imbued and balanced maps * Certain bugs in map generation now fixed * Non-working objects removed from the editor (Dwarven bridges, Dwarven wall_down set) * “Wand Of...” artifacts have the setting of their number of charges corrected * “Defeat Neutrals” objective now works (it now works for all cases) * Minimap can be hidden now in RMG generation screen * “Random town” can now be selected as an option in the random map generator * The starting race can now be selected in the Game Create screen of the random map generator (if the "random town" were selected before) Undocumented changes * Improved game response performance in MP standard mode. Patch 3.1 Features added * correct Window Mode support * Wide Screen support ( including HDTV resolutions ) ** dialog scenes, loading screen and adventure scenes will be shown with correct aspect ratio, but not 100% wide screen * Portrait Screen resolutions support * Dwarven Subterranean generation for Random Maps * Custom Armies generation for Random Maps * Water Zones generation for Random Maps Bugs repaired and changes made Stability issues * game no longer crashes after delayed action taken twice * game no longer freezes if assassins are engaged in combat and defeated with another hero than Arantir * fixed possible multithreading synchronization crash after map loaded and voice over was playing * fixed possible crashes when multiple combats triggered simultaneously for same player * fixed game crash when player dispels hero curse with several ghosts * fixed possible game freezing after a dialog scene at mission end Camera, graphics, interfaces for Heroes 5 Patch 3.1 for the Tribes of the East * fixed empowered spells announcing again and again when getting artifacts and new skills and having no Destruction Magic skill * fixed showing player money, instead of ally's money, when accessing allied town's Town Build through Kingdom Overview * fixed ignoring selected upgrades when hiring a "Buy All" caravan from another town * fixed fast skipping several turns by quickly pressing End Turn button in missions with no AI opponents * fixed sound not played for Stables at adventure map added special Ghost Mode path plotting for Ghosts * fixed dead stacks lying around Cyclops having tooltips and sometimes shown as they can be attacked * fixed Defile Magic animation fixed announcing Blood Rage bonuses ahead of actual attack * fixed and extended combat log messages fixed creatures numbers remain at battlefield after killed by Arcane Crystal added Dungeon's Elemental Vision for player in Duel game * fixed gaining gold amount shown in red at town Marketplace's Artifact Selling * fixed Next Hero button switching to sleeping heroes * fixed Multiplayer Profile Alignment calculation * fixed Rain of Arrows perk available in spell book when there are no more visible favorite enemies present * fixed cursor showing day path incorrectly when moving from boat to land having a Snatch ability * fixed Inferno and Dungeon towns sacrificial building incorrect button tooltips * fixed updating of turns counter at Town screen, Hero screen, Creature Info screen and Ghost Info screen (for Simultaneous Turns) * fixed incorrect income details sometimes shown at first day of the game * fixed interface actions not blocked properly on enemy turns and while playing scripted scenes * fixed opening of Walker's Hut interface by shortcut ("Y" key) at Stronghold town when this building wasn't built yet * fixed host can set password of only 1 character and clients will be unable to connect blocked active hero sleep/wake triggering when interface blocked and on enemy turns * added face to hero's tooltip in combat * fixed occupied slots game information in LAN and Ubi.com Multiplayer lobbies whengame creator closes some slots or switch them to A.I. * fixed player could detect invisible creatures from cursor's shape using Goblin Trappers's ability * fixed false Stunning Blow animation after Word of the Chief * fixed defending army without hero could see creatures elements when attacked by wizard hero with Elemental Vision perk Gameplay, mechanics, balance * fixed alternative upgrades of Haven creatures can't be trained * fixed multiple clicked objects triggering (Seer Hut, Sylana's Ancient and other) * Stronghold's town Halls now refill Barbarian hero's mana to maximum after a turn * Astrologer Tower week change will now generate monsters at weeks of creatures and display moon weeks announcements * Astrologer Tower week change will now affect creatures reserves in towns and dwellings, giving bonuses and penalties * fixed hero remembers artifact set part combined after removal when he has same type of artifact in his bag already * fixed heroes specializations weren't working for upgrades of creatures * fixed A.I. heroes could stuck in front of caravans * fixed Arcane Excellence to give +100 mana only once * fixed heroes didn't learn spells from Academy town after Library build Combat mechanics and A.I. * fixed Tactics skill working incorrectly when two heroes with the skill meet in battle * fixed Battle Griffin can land at occupied position * fixed Nomad Centaur does not use Maneuver abilities correctly * fixed Nightmares Fear attack * fixed retaliation strike from a friendly units attack under Puppet Master or Frenzy spell only affects other friendly units * fixed combat AI abusing Defend command and using only Wait command and thus making its army more vulnerable * fixed Arcane Crystal explode making open gate shown as closed * fixed Arcane Crystal dealing damage to siege walls, gate and towers * fixed Mask of Equity giving double bonuses * fixed heroes fleeing estimation for Hard and Heroic difficulty levels * fixed spells working for Barbarians and war cries working for other heroes classes when given from Editor * fixed situation when creature moves with attack under Storm, dies on path, but still attacks target * fixed making further attacks after stack already died * fixed Sylvan hero can use Rain of Arrows perk on invisible units * fixed Deadly Strike, Vorpal Sword and alike attacks reduced by Blood Rage damage reduction * fixed Evil-eye not casting debuff onto secondary targets * fixed duel 3x3's illegal combat bonuses granted to gated units as a consequence of switching heroes * fixed duel 3x3's possibility to cast Defile Magic to another hero than one that is opponent's active * fixed duel 3x3's applying Helmar's artifact set effects (Dwarven set) * fixed duel 3x3's war machines destroyed for all enemy heroes at once * fixed duel 3x3's incorrect combat bonuses and Firewall working while switching heroes * fixed phantom creatures become non-phantom after Vampirism spell applied to them * fixed Hives could attack invisible creatures * fixed Ride By Attack was used when creature runs away * fixed entangled Treants runs away * fixed Lucky Spells not working for empowered Deep Freeze * fixed AI ignores summoned creatures * creatures under Puppet Master or seduction now can be attacked by both armies * fixed orcish heroes (Haggash duel preset) could have spells from artifacts (Banish) * fixed March of the Golems was not affecting Magnetic Golems' initiative * fixed Horned Leapers could leap when entangled * tuned AI to use spells in more active manner * fine-tuned A.I. combat targeting, including avoiding of damaging own creatures by destroying Arcane Crystal Random Map Generator * bug with abandoned mine fixed ( it supplied only gold before ) * bug with snow road movement penalty fixed * new objects added: Redwood Observatory, Den of Thieves, Eldritch Well * fixed rare bug with isolated players zones Map Editor * crash fixed when trying to make screenshot if AI-Geometry mode is active. * fixed any heroes can have Barbarian's abilities Scripts * fixed scripted AI was unable to find path to target through heroes' threat area * fixed IsHeroInTown script command * fixed MessageBox function callback to be called even after message box was closed automaticlly on timeout or turn switch * now CaptureTrigger object field works for monsters banks buildings, game will try to call given script function when bank captured * fixed growth bonuses was not taken away after dwelling was destroyed from script * fixed removing of last creature from stack when there are still more stacks available in monsters army * added additional parameters to several script functions * added new script functions